Dietrich 3. (Kejser af Imperiet)
Dietrich 3. '''(29. Saturius 105 – 10. Niveus 162 5E), bedre kendt som '''Dieter '''eller ved sin epitet '''Dieter Fuglefænger, var en franconisk monark af huset Krieglitz, der regerede som kejser af Imperiet i syv år fra 142 til sin afsættelse 149 5E. Han var den sidste kejser af Krieglitz-dynastiet og regnes som en af de værste kejsere i Imperiets historie. Dieters slægt havde siden den seneste Krieglitz-kejser, hans oldefar Ferdinand 4.’s, død styrket deres magtposition over flere årtier og kontrollerede ved hans magtovertagelse hele tre kurfyrstendømmer - Nuln, Aurelien og Franconien. Imidlertid var Dieter, som skulle have indskrevet husets magt og vælde i historiebøgerne, en bundkorrupt, dybt inkompetent og grotesk dekadent kejser, der forsømte rigets forsvar for i stedet at bruge enorme summer på sine ekstravagante anlægsarbejder i den daværende hovedstad Nuln. Dieter gik imidlertid for vidt da han i 149 5E gav bystaten Marienburg sin uafhængighed til gengæld for en enorm pengeoverførsel til det kejserlige skatkammer. Byens løsrivelse med kejserlig medskyldighed resulterede i en historisk forargelse og opstandelse blandt kurfyrsterne, der afsatte Dieter som kejser og i stedet stemte kong Wilhelm 14. den Vise af Palatinatet til magten. Huset von Krieglitz mistede herredømmet over sine kernelande og af sine rasende slægtninge blev Dieter sendt i eksil i Talabheim, hvor han døde i 162 5E. Biografi Barndom og ungdom Dieter blev født i det franconiske storhertugpalads Schloss Hirschsprung som det tredje barn men første søn af Ferdinand, storhertug af Franconien og ærkehertug af Aurelien og hans hustru stor- og ærkehertuginde Julia. I sommeren 113 5E, da Dieter var otte år gammel, flyttede familien fra det skovrige Franconiens vilde natur til det urbane og kultiverede Aurelien, hvor faderen som ærkehertug rejste mellem kurfyrstendømmets største byer for at holde sine vasaller tætte. Dieter voksede op ved hofferne i Zellsburg, Pfeildorf, Lutz og Augsburg og rejste jævnligt til Tilea for at studere. Blandt hans læremeste var humanistiske filosoffer og lærde som Johann Thurzo og Kaspar Ursinus Velius, gejstlige som primark Honorius af Zellsburg samt de mægtige og indflydelsesrige troldkvinder Artanis og Lydia de Winther. Kulturen og hoflivet var en vigtig indflydelse på den unge Dieter, der var evigt fascineret og betaget af storbyens glamour og ekstravagance. Dieters mor og far var, trods det faktum, at de var fætter og kusine (deres fædre var brødre), meget forskellige af natur: Ferdinand var en imposant og målrettet mand, der altid syntes behersket og velovervejet, men næsten følelseskold. Det var hans skæbne at blive kejser og hæve slægtens stolte navn til nye højder. Julia var derimod en fyrig, lidenskabelig skønhed fuld af vildskab og temperament. Hun blev kaldt "den Franconiske vildmarks sande datter" og det rygtedes at hun havde feblod i årerne. Hun var berygtet for sin intelligens, snuhed og evigt omskiftelige charme, der gjorde hende til en både frygtet og beundret spiller på Imperiets politiske scene. Dieter giftede sig med Anna af Nuln, det eneste barn af den aldrende fyrst Philip d. 10. af Nuln, midsommeraften 121 5E, hvor de begge var 15 år. Anna, der var arving til den rige og indflydelsesrige bystat var tidens mest eftertragtede unge kvinde og hun havde talrige andre friere, der dog alle måtte vige for Dieter von Krieglitz, hvis fader var spidskandidat som den næste kejser. Dieter fik i en alder af 17 praktisk erfaring i krigsførelse i sin faders karpatiske og tileanske kampagner, hvor han ledte erobringerne af Kaposvár, Zalaegerszeg og Pavona. Fyrste af Nuln Da fyrst Philip efter længere tids sygdom døde i de sidste måneder af 126 5E blev Dieters hustru, Anna, den nye kurfyrstinde af den tidligere kejserstad. Ægteparret, der indtil da havde været bosat i Zellsburg, rejste straks til bystaten, hvor de i Nulner Dom blev kronet til fyrste og fyrstinde af Nuln. Dieter blev straks forelsket i den strålende stad, dens kultur, dens arkitektur og dens befolkning og han dedikerede det meste af sin tid til at udføre store anlægsarbejder samt at støtte kunst, kultur og videnskab. Fem år senere i 131 5E døde Anna, der hele sit liv havde været svagelig af helbred, som 25-årig, hvilket efterlod Dieter som kurfyrste af Nuln samt arving til kurfyrstendømmerne Aurelien og Franconien. Han ægtede efter et år den calidiske skønhed Isabella von Stauffenberg, der sikrede ham en alliance med hendes fader, den magtfulde kurfyrst Otto 6. af Calidien. Dieter forsatte dernæst med sin ambitiøse plan, om at gøre Nuln til den Gamle Verdens skønneske juvel. Kejser af Sigmars Imperium Dieters fader, Ferdinand 5., døde 3. Martius 137 5E som 55-årig under en storstilet forårsoffensiv mod orkerne i Franconiens skove, hvor han pådrog sig sår, der gradvist blev inficeret. Denne uforudsete begivenhed udgjorde en pludselig og umiddelbar trussel mod huset von Krieglitz' planer om atter at bestige kejsertronen, men det lykkedes hurtigt slægtens ledende medlemmer at iscenesætte Dieter som sin faders åbenlyse arvtager. Slægten havde siden den seneste Krieglitz-kejser, Dieters oldefar Ferdinand 4.’s, død i årtier styrket deres magtposition så de ved den næste kejsers død kunne vinde flertal bag deres kejserkandidat blandt kurfyrsterne. Hovedstrategerne bag denne plan var slægtens grand old man Cornelius von Krieglitz (der både var Dieters grandonkel og morfar), Dieters mor Julia von Krieglitz, Dieters farbrødre Wolfgang og Ulrich samt troldkvinderne Artanis og Lydia de Winther, der blev betragtet som hhv. Franconiens og Nulns ypperste og mest fremragende magi. Kejser Karl 4. af huset Wittelsbach, der knebent havde besejret Ferdinand ved kejservalget i 135 5E, døde i sensommeren 142 5E. Det lykkedes huset Krieglitz at mobilisere sine støtter blandt de verdslige såvel som de gejstlige fyrster og ved kejservalget 8. Saturius 142 5E blev Dieter med et overvældende flertal over sin modstander Maximilian af Bacchien valgt til kejser af Sigmars Imperium som Dieter 3. Historien fortæller at han fik sit tilnavn 'Fuglefænger' fordi han angiveligt var på fuglejagt da han fik overbragt nyheden om, at han skulle være kejser. Selvom han ganske vist var en ivrig jæger og notorisk kendt for at forsømme møderne i Kurfyrsternes Råd er denne anekdote dog givetvis usand eftersom han som monark af tre kurfyrstendømmer nødvendigvis selv ville have været til stede vil selve afstemningen. Dieter flyttede ved sin tiltrædelse Imperiets hovedstad fra Münchhammer til Nuln, hvor han halvanden måned senere lod sig krone til kejser af storteogonist Amadeus 3. i Nulner Dom. Med de kejserlige skatkamre i ryggen intensivere han nu sine planer for sin elskede hovedstad og Nuln blev i hans regeringstid den Gamle Verdens absolutte kulturelle og kunstneriske centrum. Dieter var i bund og grund uinteresseret i kejsermagten som andet end et middel til et mål og det passede ham derfor glimrende at overlade kontrollen over Imperiet til sin morfar og sine onkler, mens han selv regerede som storladen kransekagefigur. De gales krig Cornelius von Krieglitz, der som Dieters rigskansler drevent havde forvaltet Imperiet såvel som afvejet kejserens mest dekadente og ekstravagante tendenser, døde i de første måneder af 146 5E som 82-årig i sin seng, hvilket skabte en naturlig bekymring for, hvad der nu ville ske. Dieters onkler Wolfgang og Ulrich von Krieglitz overtog Imperiets styring, men det stod hurtigt klart, at de trods deres politiske begavelse ikke besad den viljestyrke og det overblik som Cornelius havde været i besiddelse af. Økonomien løb gradvist af sporet og kurfyrsterne blev i tiltagende grad urolige for Imperiets videre udvikling. I sommeren 146 5E skete det som kun få havde kunnet forestille sig, men som til gengæld kom til at få katastrofale følger for hele Imperiet: Marduk ben Ubar, Thars magtfulde tyran og overherre, havde samlet den største horde af orker og gobliner, der var set i over hundrede år og marcherede nu mod Imperiet. Dværgenes højkong Isidilian 3. havde allerede måneder forinden advaret Imperiet og anmodet om forstærkninger. Dieter afviste. I stedet (og selvom fjenden endnu ikke var nået Imperiet) skyndte han sig at flytte det kejserlige hof fra Nuln til Altdorf, så han kunne være så langt væk fra den fremtidige trussel som overhovedet muligt. Kurfyrsterne fik at vide, at de kunne klare sig selv. Mens Nuln blev belejret og store dele af Imperiet blev lagt øde i hvad der senere blev kaldt "de gales krig", var Dieter mere interesseret i at udvide det kejserlige menageri end i at styre Imperiet. Mødet i Marienburg I kølvandet på de Gales Krig lå store dele af Imperiet hærget og ødelagt, økonomien var hårdt ramt, kejsermagtens indtægter var så godt som ikke-eksisterende og Dieter ledte derfor efter nye indtægtskilder, der kunne finansiere hans uudtømmelige planer for luksus og nybyggeri. Han så mod Marienburg og resten af Republikken af de forenede Westerlande, der i det store hele havde været skånet fra krigens rædsler. Dieter besøgte Marienburg ved i foråret 149 5E og blev modtaget med en spektakulær velkomst. Engene foran byens Oostenpoort lagde plads til de mest opulente arrangementer for indkvartering af kejseren og hans store følge og inkluderede bl.a. en tro kopi af kejserens yndlingsslot udenfor Nuln, der var gået tabt i krigen. Dieter skulle angiveligt have fældet en tåre da han første gang så replikaen. Over de næste uger forhandlede kejserens gesandter og republikkens direktorer under ledelse af Willem van Coeverden en aftale på plads: Marienburg, Brüggwerpen, Leeuwarden, Utrecht og Zoetermeer ville overføre et enormt pengebeløb til de kejserlige skatkamre (denne bestikkelsessum var ikke mindre end kolossal og den ville let kunne dække årtiers overdådige projekter) mod at kejseren tildelte Republikken af de forenede Westerlande deres uafhængighed fra Imperiet (hvilket bl.a. ville give dem fuld kontrol over toldafgifterne og skatterne pålagt de skibe, der passerede gennem Reich-deltaet - en ordning der på længere sigt var mange gange mere værdifuld end den bestikkelsessum som de gav Dieter). Den marienburgske uafhængighedskrise Skandalen om, at et helt kejserligt kurfyrstendømme løsrev sig fra Imperiet med kejserlig meddskyldighed, var så chokerende, at de resterende kurfyrster forlangte Dieters tilstedeværelse ved en ekstraordinær rigsdag i Altdorf, hvor han kunne svare på anklagerne imod ham. Kejseren besluttede sig for ikke at møde op og flygtede i stedet fra byen. De rasende kurfyrster valgte som konsekvens heraf enstemmigt at afsætte Dieter som kejser af Imperiet. Der blev udstedt et offiecielt afsættelsesdekret, der blev underskrevet og stemplet af alle kurfyrster (med undtagelse af Dieter, naturligvis) og omgående sendt ud til alle fyrstendømmer og bystater i det ganske rige. Magten i Aurelien blev overtaget af et råd af kurfyrstendømmets vigtigste adelsslægter under ledelse af det magtfulde Feuerbach-dynasti, mens Nuln blev overgivet til styrker fra Palatinatet underprins Wilhelm den Smukke. Wolfgang von Krieglitz blev fanget af Feuerbach-styrker i Meissen da han prøvede at flygte til Karpatien mens Ulrich von Krieglitz blev arresteret for højforræderi i Nuln. Den franconiske gren af Krieglitz-slægten vendte Dieter ryggen og allierede sig med Untermesch-dynastiet, der traditionelt havde været Franconiens fyrstehus. Dieter søgte forgæves tilflugt i både Nuln, Zellsburg og Averheim, men de afviste ham alle. Nogle siger at det i virkeligheden var Dieters eget fravalg da byerne, der stadig led under krigens ødelæggelser, ikke kunne tilbyde ham den luksus han behøvede. Eksil i Talabheim Imidlertid lykkedes i et ny åbning i det politiske spil Dieter at søge tilflugt i den Untermensch-kontrollerede bystat Talabheim, hvor han i praksis levede i husarrest resten af sit liv. Han anerkendte aldrig sin afsættelse og insisterede indtil det sidste på at blive kaldt 'hans kejserlige majestæt'. Han var dog uden sine trofaste rådgivere og konspiratorer og sin natur tro forsøgte han aldrig at genvinde tronen. Han var i en kort overgang en brik i et politisk spil mellem kejser Wilhelm 7. og antikejser Friedrich von Untermensch, men levede ellers i fred resten af sine dage. Død Manden, der engang havde været kejser Dietrich 3. af Imperiet døde som 57-årig d. 10. Niveus 262 5E. Selvom historien går på at han blev kvalt i et ben fra en marienburgsk guldfisk, er det mere sandsynligt at han døde af et slagtilfælde mens han sov. Han efterlod sig fire ægte og to uægte børn. Karakter Kejser Dietrich 3. var en selvglad, forfængelig og dekadent hedonist og de, der kalder ham korrupt, inkompetent og verdensfjern har bestemt hold i alle anklager. Det kan ikke benægtes, at Dieters regeringstid var en katastrofe for Imperiet, hvor de længerevarende økonomiske konsekvenser af Marienburgs løsrivelse sandsynligvis endda overstiger de ødelæggerser som Marduk ben Ubar bragte over Imperiet. Meget af ansvaret for dette ligger på Dieters skuldre, ikke så meget på grund af inkompetence, men nærmere som følge af selviskhed og dekadence. Dette forekommer at være hans centrale karakterbrist: Han var ikke interesseret i statslige anliggender og rigets forsvar, men i komfort og luksus, kunst og arkitektur. Hans primære fejltagelse var, at han ikke var i stand til at se det første som forudsætningen for det sidste - og at dens forsømmelse i sidste ende ville ødelægge begge. Hvad Dieter manglede i fornuft og god dømmekraft, manglede han bestemt ikke i god smag (og her tænkes ikke kun på hans enorme appetit). Hans generøse sponsorering af kunst, kultur og arkitektur satte lidt af en renæssance igang og Nuln blomstrede som æstetisk verdensby. Skæbnens ironi betød dog, at denne opblomstring i mange tilfælde blev kortlivet i ordets bogstaveligste forstand da flere af de sponsorerede kunstnere døde under de gales krig, der måske kunne være blevet undgået hvis han havde koncentreret sig mere om rigets forsvar. Som hersker var Dieter ineffektiv og uansvarlig og som menneske var han selvcentreret og nydelsessyg. Han var den forkerte mand det forkerte sted på det forkerte tidspunkt, men han var hverken ondsindet eller grusom. Hans regeringstid var ikke præget af rædsler og grusomheder (ihvertfald ikke hans egne). Han beordrede aldrig tortur eller mord på sine fjender og da slet ikke på uskyldige. Ejheller mishandlede han sin familie, sine tjenere eller sit folk. Selvom han hævede skatterne for at finansiere sine udskejelser blev de aldrig opkrævet med unødig hårdhed. De få gange, hvor han præsiderede over det kejserlige hof var hans afgørelser forsvarlige og retfærdige. Denne glemte side af Dietrich 3. blev tilsyneladende også anerkendt af hans efterfølger Wilhelm 7., der nøjedes med at sætte ham i den mildeste form for husarrest i stedet for en gang for alle at eliminere ham som en trussel mod kejsermagten. Tilnavne Gennem sin regeringstid blev Dieter kendt ved en række tilnavne. Det mest kendte af disse er Dieter der Vogler (Dieter Fuglefænger), der henviser til kejserens store glæde ved fuglejagt, der da også var den aktivitet han (angiveligt) foretog sig ved sin udnævnelse til kejser. Af andre tilnavne kan nævnes Dieter der Dicke (Dieter den Fede), der ikke kræver nogen nærmere forklaring samt Dieter der Faule (Dieter den Dovne), der henviste til hans notoriske ladhed når det kom til hans officielle pligter. Category:Kejser af Imperiet Category:Imperiet Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Franconien Category:Regent Category:Adelig Category:Kejser Category:Kejserlige Fyrster Category:Kejserlige Kurfyrster Category:Nuln Category:Krieglitz